El Mejor Regalo
by XxGrayxLucyxX
Summary: Lucy es una chica otaku y gamer que es rechazada por todos en el Instituto Fairy, hasta que un día después de clases conocerá a alguien que cambiará toda la situación, y quién sabe, tal vez esta persona la conozca de mucho antes. NaLu y menciones de JeRza y GrUvia


Allí, en las escaleras del instituto Fairy, estaba una chica de cabellos dorados. Estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y susurraba cosas inentendibles con tristeza.

Su nombre: Lucy Heartfilia, su problema: Aún no lo tenía muy claro, tal vez sus problemas sociales.

Ella era rechazada por la sociedad, un bicho raro. El por qué, simplemente su forma de ser. Lucy era distinta a las demás chicas, ella no se maquillaba, no se vestía como ellas, veía anime, jugaba RPG y MMORPG, leía manga y no salía de casa, solo para ir al instituto. Y lo peor de todo: No sabía cómo hablar con la gente. Cada vez que se acercaba a alguna chica, solo tartamudeaba cosas sin significado, ellas terminaban alejándose viéndola de forma rara, luego de eso Lucy no volvía a verlas.

Lucy seguía en la misma posición y todos pasaban a su lado como si no estuviera. Cuando todos los estudiantes se fueron empezó a hablarse a sí misma.

-Qué voy a hacer…- Se soltó las rodillas y miró al cielo, comenzaba a atardecer.- La Navidad será en un mes y estoy sola… Mis padres me dejaron y no tengo amigos, no quiero pasar otra navidad sola…- Seguía hablando sin notar la presencia que estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Es en serio?-Lucy dio un salto en su lugar y se volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-Ah…eh…y-yo… etto…-Un chico peli-rosa esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella.- S-sí.

-No creo que pueda haber alguien sin ningún amigo o familiar.

-Aquí estoy.- Se puso de pie para volver a casa.

-¿Ya te vas?-Dio unos pasos más para alcanzarla.- Por lo menos dime tu nombre.- Ella se volteó.

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. De la clase 2-C.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel… ¿Dijiste de la 2-C?

-S-sí.

-También soy del 2-C, pero nunca te había visto.

-Es normal, yo no importo. Estoy sentada en la última fila a la ventana.

.-No digas que no importas.- Le extendió la mano y le sonrió.- Bien Lucy, yo seré tu amigo.

-Ah… ¿E-enserio?- Apareció un brillo en sus ojos.- ¡Gracias Natsu!

-Ya te vas, ¿no?, entonces te acompaño, así me cuentas sobre ti.

-Ah… B-bien.

Salieron del instituto, Lucy no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, por suerte Natsu se le adelantó.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

-Etto… Los RPG, MMORPG, el anime y el manga…

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles animes has visto?- Preguntó un poco más interesado.

-Son muchos, pero los que más me gustan… Fullmetal Alchemist, K Project, Code Geass, Rave Master, Shingeki no Kyojin y…- Al terminar de decirlo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

-¿Y?

-J-junjo R-ro-roman-tica…

-Bueno, como sea. ¿Qué videojuegos tienes?

-El que me digas.

-Genial, ¿Jugamos un rato?

-S-sí, De hecho ya casi llegamos.

Caminaron unas dos o tres calles más hasta llegar a una pequeña casa al lado de un supermercado 24 horas. Entraron e inmediatamente el peli-rosa se impresionó, tenía una estantería enorme llena de videojuegos para diversas consolas y un televisor extremadamente grande.

-¡Sugoi!-Lucy rio un poco ante su reacción y añadió.

-Saca el que quieras y jugamos.

Natsu allí parecía un niño en una confitería, veía el título de cada uno con rápidez y asombro, para luego tomar uno de los últimos que quedaban. Lucy lo puso en su Play Station 2 y comenzaron.

-Entonces eres fan de Street Fighter, Natsu.

Sí, eh… ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Lucy, espera!

-Sigue soñando.-Rio al ver la expresión de Natsu.

-¡Nunca antes una chica había sido mejor que yo!- Lucy no paraba de reír, no era su culpa ser tan buena, ¿Cierto?

Terminaron de jugar una partida y nueve revanchas y Natsu estaba pasmado, solo pudo ganarle la cuarta revancha porque la rubia le dejó, de no ser así habría perdido las 10 rondas, aunque de todos modos se sentía así.

-Eres muy buena con Chun-Li. Cuando juego con Erza o Levy apenas saben cómo usarla.

-¿Erza y… Levy?

-Unas de mis amigas, de seguro conoces a Erza, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-S-sí, pero… ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de ella? Dicen que es un demonio…

-No lo es siempre y cuando no se coman su pastel de fresa.

-O…k…-Le caía una gotita estilo anime.

-Sé que es extraño… Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Te puedo presentar a todos mañana en el instituto.

-Mmm… No lo sé…

-Vamos, así podrías pasar más tiempo con otras personas. Dime, ¿Qué haces en el receso?

-Jugar con mi DSI.

-Con nosotros podrías hablar de varías cosas, tal vez puedas llevarte bien con Levy, Erza, o… ¿Juvia? No, creo que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si no estás a más de 500 metros de Gray, te considera su "Rival de Amor".

¿Eh?

-Raro, ¿No?

-Demasiado diría yo.

-Bueno, ya me voy, te veo mañana.

-Ok, hasta mañana… Me alegro de tener un amigo al fin.- Le sonrió con nostalgia. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Revisó la hora y se sorprendió, ¿Cómo pudieron pasar tanto tiempo jugando? Preparó sus cosas para el instituto y se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Se sentía un poco ansiosa y asustada por lo que se le aproximaba, solo debía hallar una forma para poder hablar sin tener un colapso nervioso.

La rubia entró a la sala de clases divisando su asiento, pero había más gente alrededor, entre ellos Natsu. El peli-rosa le alzó la mano para que se sentara y así lo hizo. Se sentó lo más serena que pudo, tratando de no desmayarse por todas las miradas que estaban dirigidas a ella. Lucy tenía la pequeña sospecha de que ellos ya sabían quién era, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

-Ne Natsu, ¿Quién es ella?- Le preguntó Levy, sonriéndole a Lucy.

-Es Lucy, la conocí ayer.

-¿En serio? ¿Algo en especial en ella que quieras recalcar?- Dijo Gray un poco indiferente mirando a otra parte, lo que hizo entristecer un poco a la rubia.

-Bueno… Digamos que no es del prototipo normal de chica.

-¿Así como Erza?- La nombrada lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No, no.- Le cayó una gotita estilo anime.- Me refiero a otra cosa.

-¿A qué?

-Traten de encontrar una chica que juegue videojuegos como ella.

-¿Ya han jugado? ¿Qué juego?- Dijo Gray empezando a prestar atención.

-S-street F-figh-ter A-alpha An-tholo-logy.-Dijo Lucy nerviosa y todos la miraron sin aliento.

-¿Y-y quién ganó?-Dijo Gajeel.

-Lucy.- Dijo Natsu bajando ligeramente la mirada. Gray miró a Lucy aún medio shockeado.

-Sorprendente… Venciste al mejor jugador de Street Fighter del instituto.

-¿E-en s-serio?-Dijo mirando a Natsu.

-Si.-Dijo poniéndose una mano tras la nuca.

-¿Y qué personaje usaste?- Preguntó Levy.

-A Chun-Li.

-¿A esa inútil? Levy y yo siempre la elegimos y apenas podemos jugar.

-D-depende de quién la use y cómo la use.

-Sugoi, ¿Y que más te gusta?

-El anime, manga, RPG y MMORPG.- Jellal rio un poco.

-Al fin alguien con buenos gustos.

-Se te olvidó algo.- Natsu la miraba burlándose.

-¡No pienso decir eso!

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curiosa Levy.

-Ah… Eh…E-eh.- Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y Natsu decidió terminar la frase por ella.

-Es una fujoshi.

-Genial…Otra más…-Dijo Gray con sarcasmo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Has visto Sekaiichi Hatsukoi?!-Medio gritó Juvia.

-Eh… S-sí. ¿Entonces a ti también te gusta el Yaoi?

-¡Si!- Se desmayó acompañada de una hemorragia nasal.

-Otra vez…-Gray la tomó y la recostó en sus piernas.- Como demonios lograste entrar en mi corazón.- Se susurró, pero de todos modos los demás lo oyeron.

Las clases continuaron hasta el final de clases, Lucy se preparaba para irse y en la puerta de salida del instituto estaba Natsu esperándola, al parecer desde hace ya un buen rato. Cuando pasó cerca de él, el peli-rosa empezó a caminar a su lado.

-Oye Natsu, y ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

-El fuego, los dragones y lo que ya sabes, los video juegos.

-No eres pirómano ¿verdad?- Dijo un poco preocupada y con una gotita estilo anime.

-No, pero he quemado mi casa varias veces.- Dijo, al parecer, orgulloso.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo como si nada? ¿Y con quién vives?

-Con mi padre, pero no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-Luego de que quemaras la casa…

-Por lo que dijiste ayer vives sola, ¿no? ¿Cuantas festividades has pasado sola?

- 3 Cumpleaños, Navidades, Años Nuevos, y las demás. Y este año serán 4.-Dijo con un aire de tristeza.

-Yo podría pasarla contigo en tu casa, después de todo con mi padre no es nada interesante.

-Bien, gracias.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-De nada, adiós, mi casa está por aquí.- Dijo señalando la calle en dirección a la derecha a 5 cuadras más del instituto.

-Adiós.-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

* * *

Así transcurrieron las semanas, Lucy se había hecho más unida a Levy y Juvia, a pesar de todo lo que le decían de Erza, no podía quitarse la imagen de "Titania" de la cabeza, por lo que mantenía su distancia respetuosamente. Sin que se dieran cuanta, ya estaban en víspera de Navidad, los dos chicos amigos de Lucy corrían de aquí a allá en busca de algún regalo para sus respectivas novias (N/A: Gray y Jellal), mientras que Lucy no hallaba que regalarle a Natsu, sería la primera Navidad después de 3 años de soledad en los que pasaría la noche con alguien. La rubia se pasó por el centro comercial después de clases a revisar las tiendas, ¿Qué se supones que se le regala a alguien? en más de una ocasión cuando pequeña le regalaba peñas cosas a su padre aunque no él no les prestara importancia y los desechara. Caminaba recordado esos amargos momentos que vivió con su padre, de repente pasó en frente de una tienda de peluches, en vitrina estaba repleto de peluches navideños, pero al interior de la tienda pudo divisar algo azul. Entró y buscó aquel peluche que vio por vitrina, un gato azul con alas y una pequeña mochila verde, lo tomó y se lo llevó a la vendedora para que se lo envolviera. Tuvo algunos problemas para hablar, ya no tanto debido al tiempo que pasaba platicando con los chicos. Le entregaron una bolsa de regalo con el peluche en el interior, le pagó a la chica y salió del lugar. ¿Es correcto regalarle un peluche a un chico? No es como si… Ne, solo es un regalo de amigos. Volvió a su casa y jugó un poco a Elsword, luego de completar algunos Quest, se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó y recordó que no había organizado sus libros, los guardó dentro de su bolso más rápido de lo que corre Sonic y salió a tal velocidad al instituto, al llegar al salón se sentó en su banco en el que a su lado había empezado sentarse Natsu.

-Buenos Días

-Hola Luce.- Dijo sonriéndole, esa manera en la que la había empezado a llamar, le parecía linda.

-¿Le comprarás algo a tu padre para Navidad? Aún no es tarde, es este sábado.

-Y se te olvida que hoy es viernes. Aunque tuviera tiempo, no le compraría nada.

-Tampoco seas así… deberías estar feliz de que aún tienes a tu padre contigo.

-Debería pero… me es difícil.

-Te comprendo… Bueno, ayer me pasé por el centro comercial y te compré un regalo.- Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Me lo das ahora?!- Dijo como un niño pequeño llamando la atención de varios de la clase.

-Mañana.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**Natsu POV**

_-Mañana eh, yo… también quiero decirte algo mañana._- Eso debería decírselo en vez de pensarlo, pero da igual, se lo diré mañana.

**Fin POV**

Al término de clases Lucy se despidió de sus amigos deseándoles una feliz navidad yéndose acompañada de Natsu, ella al ver que el peli-rosa pasara de largo de la calle que da con su casa decidió preguntarle.

-Natsu, ¿Tu casa no quedaba allá atrás?

-Sí, pero me quedaré en tu casa.

-¿Y cuándo acordamos eso? ¿Tu padre sabe que no vas a llegar?

-No y no le importa.

-Deberías llamarle, puede que se preocupe.

-Bien, aunque lo dudo.- Sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó, quién contestó enseguida, Lucy podía escuchar gritos del otro lado de la línea hasta que Natsu ya fastidiado colgó.-Luce… debo irme… te veo mañana.-Se despidió con tristeza.

-Está bien no hay problema, Feliz Navidad.- Dijo sonriéndole para seguir caminando hacia su casa.

Al llegar lanzó todo a cualquier lugar y se sentó frente al computador a jugar. Primero Eden Eternal, luego Grand Fantasia, LaTale, NosTale y por último Dofus, este juego la aburría, pero se le estaban acabando las opciones. Cuando ya hubo jugado todos lo MMORPG existentes apagó el computador para encender su Nintendo 3DS para jugar Pokémon X. Luego de añadir dos medallas y 7 horas de juego, guardó la partida y apagó la consola. Revisó la hora y decidió irse a dormir, de seguro despertaría a todos los gatos de la calle con sus pasos, ¿Es normal irse a dormir a las 6:30 A.M, el día de Navidad? Daba igual, después de todo cada vez que se amanecía, sin importar la hora a la que durmiera despertaba sin excepción a las 12:00 P.M.

El sonido del celular de Lucy fue lo que logró despertarla, vio la hora y efectivamente eran las 12:01 P.M, su IPod se bloqueó automáticamente y pudo ver que parecía una "witch" de Left 4 Dead 2, desbloqueó su teléfono para leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

**De: Levy**

**Lu-chan, ¿Ya le dijiste a Natsu sobre "eso"?**

Lucy enrojeció un poco y empezó a escribir un nuevo mensaje.

**De: Lucy**

**No y no creo que lo haga, las cosas están bien como están, además solo ha pasado un mes.**

Al instante le llegó un nuevo mensaje de texto.

**De: Levy**

**Tal vez las cosas no son como piensas Lu-chan, de seguro Natsu te dirá algo ;)**

**De: Lucy**

**Levy, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?**

Luego de haber enviado ese mensaje no llegó otro de vuelta, se levantó para ver un poco de anime, y calló al suelo, tal vez durmió muy poco. Se resignó a sus planes y volvió a recostarse en la cama con unos cuantos mangas en mano, puso una alarma a las 20:00 para empezar a arreglarse, sería la primera Navidad después de 3 años en la que pasaría con alguien, debía estar presentable. Comenzó a leer y no pasó mucho rato hasta que se quedó dormida con el libro sobre la cara.

**Natsu POV**

¿¡Como pude olvidarlo?! ¡Olvidé comprar el regalo de Luce! Dios, mejor corro a comprar algo, pero… ¿Qué se supone que se le compra a una otaku-gamer? Debería ir a una tienda otaku ¿no? Si no mal recuerdo en el centro comercial esta Tora Anime. ¡Iré allá ahora mismo!

**Fin POV**

-Bien, ya estoy lista.- Dijo Lucy dando una vuelta frente al espejo. Llevaba un vestido azul con pedazos de tela naranja claro y celeste en la parte baja y brillos plateados en la parte superior. Para terminar se puso una pequeña tiara, justo en ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Abrió para encontrarse con el peli-rosa cargando una caja de mediano tamaño, lo dejó pasar y depositó el regalo bajo el pequeño árbol de navidad junto a otro regalo de igual tamaño, mientras que en la otra esquina bajo el árbol había unos 6 regalos de diferentes tamaños.

-T-te ves muy linda Luce.- Dijo sonriendo, ruborizando a la rubia.

-Gr-gracias.-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Ya quieres cenar?

-Sí, muero de hambre.- Dijo como siempre

Ambos cenaron lo que había preparado la rubia instantes antes, platicaron de varias cosas, los chicos, Natsu se burlaba de Gray, entre otras muchas cosas más. Luego de un pequeño silencio la rubia lo rompió con una pregunta.

-¿Te pasó algo?

-Eh… No, nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque tú nunca guardas silencio, ¿tuviste algún problema con tu padre? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-No es nada importante, solo casi me echan de la casa por querer pasar la navidad contigo.

-Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa Luce, era para que no te quedaras sola.

-Siempre tan… tan… tan Natsu.-Dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-Después de todo no soy Jellal o Gajeel.

-Se te olvida Gray.

-¡De ese bastardo ni soñarlo!-Lucy no pudo evitar reír ante su reacción, y tenía un color rosado posado en sus mejillas.

-Ne, Natsu, ¿Quieres abrir tu regalo ahora?-Dijo recordando lo del día anterior.

-¡Claro! ¿Y qué me dices del tuyo?

-Abrámoslos al mismo tiempo.-Ambos se posicionaron a un lado del árbol con sus respectivos presentes en sus manos, contaron hasta 3 para abrirlos y la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que ambos se habían regalados peluches. Lucy tuvo una cara de fascinación por un momento al ver su peluche, Plue de Rave Master, esa cosa era terriblemente tierna. Natsu miraba un poco su peluche, ¿Dónde habrá conseguido ese gato alado? Finalmente sonrió y miro a Lucy.

-También te tengo otro regalo.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?- Se acercó a ella juntando sus labios con los suyos, a lo que la rubia se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Quería contarte un poco de antes de que nos conociéramos.- A Lucy le apareció un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.- Verás… Yo te conocía de antes, siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, procurando que no te pasara nada, cierto día los chicos se dieron cuenta y la paleta me dijo que te diría que yo te acosaba… lo golpee y terminé castigado, luego salí y te encontré sentada en las escaleras. Creo que eso es todo.

-Entonces… es como si nunca hubiera estado sola.

-Y no quiero que vuelvas a estarlo, por eso te pido que… que seas mi novia, Luce.- Se le abalanzó encima juntando de nuevo ambos labios en un dulce beso, luego de unos instantes se separó para tomar aire.- Este es uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado.

-¿Y cuál es el otro?-Dijo extrañado.

-Este peluche de Plue, es muy kawaii.

-Sin duda eres una otaku-gamer- Dijo sonriendo para luego volver a besarla de una forma más romántica.- Pero eres MI otaku-gamer, y espera a que les diga a los demás, ahora Gajeel será el único sin novia.

_Así es como todos mis problemas se solucionaron, mis problemas sociales, emocionales y cualquier otro que no haya descubierto antes, se solucionar gracias a Natsu, mi peli-rosa. El primer dragón que ha salvado a la princesa. Y sin duda, en aquella navidad me dio el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado…_

* * *

Espero que tengan una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo! Y si me van a decir: "Plue es de Fairy Tail, no de Rave Master" Déjenme decirles que Rave Master salió mucho antes que Fairy Tail, de todos modos se los recomiendo, es un buen anime x3

Esto ha sido todo y espero que les haya gustado, pronto voy a actualizar "Por falta de poder" no desesperen, ya estoy escribiendo el octavo capitulo y debo decir que voy bastante bien, y les anticipo que ya está próximo a llegar a su final ^^


End file.
